It's For You
by Auntie Shred
Summary: A series of vignettes in either Bobby's or Alex's POV, all with the same opening line: "My partner answered the phone on the second ring."
1. THE USUAL PLACE

**Summary**: A series of vignettes in either Bobby's or Alex's POV, all with the same opening line: "My partner answered the phone on the second ring."

**Disclaimer**: The Law & Order characters are owned by Dick Wolf. No infringement of rights is intended. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

My partner answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey, Goren," I said. "Are you done at the library?"

"Almost. Why?"

"Get this: two months ago George Karellian opened a front company in his wife's name."

"His dead wife." I heard a book closing heavily; his voice dropped to a whisper as he added, "And the missing money?" I imagined a librarian glaring at him for making noise.

"Looks like he laundered it. The Captain has Josh working on the financial trace. We need to bring Karellian in."

"His office is..."

"A few blocks north of the library," I said. "Hurry up. I'm double parked near the lions out front."

* * *

.


	2. PERSONAL DATA

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Major Case, Goren's phone," she said, and then looked at the receiver. "Hung up."

I finished wiping mustard off my hands. "It's probably my mom. She doesn't feel comfortable leaving a message." That seemed a safe explanation.

"Oh." Eames nodded. "I think I've picked up her calls once or twice." She cleared our desks of the trash from our lunch. "I'll get rid of this; you go ahead and call her back."

I reached for the phone, but paused to think. Eames had to be curious about Mom, though she'd never pushed or pried. I owed my partner more than cryptic hints about schizophrenia.

She caught my eye across the room, and I beckoned her back.

* * *

.


	3. APPROACH WITH CAUTION

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "How'd our suspect react?" Eames asked.

"About the way we figured," I said.

"That bad, huh?" I could imagine her smirk. "Did she punch you?"

"No, but you were right about her temper," I said. "We know now that Mrs. Chantal was nowhere near Reed Bockman's shop in Bayside that day."

"We do?"

"While I was talking to her and her husband, four officers from the 5-6 precinct turned up with a warrant for her arrest."

"What!"

It was fun to surprise Eames sometimes. I said, "She and a neighbor got into a fight Sunday night the same time as the robbery."

"Really. And we know this because..."

"Hospital records. She broke the neighbor's jaw."

* * *

.


	4. OUR NIGHTS TOGETHER

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. His greeting was somewhere between a grunt and a cough.

I said, "That's how I feel about these late-night call-outs, too."

"Mmm. What do we have?"

"It sounds nasty: a car fire with a dead man inside. He's a rich guy in a hooker area."

I heard rustling sounds, and imagined Bobby stumbling out of bed as he gradually woke up. "Where?" he asked, his voice still husky.

"Harlem. Let's meet at One PP."

"You sound awake, Eames. Out late on a date?"

I snorted. "That would be nice, but no – I just had five minutes more than you."

"I think I need coffee."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely our first stop."

* * *

.


	5. SECOND TO KNOW

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Eames was usually businesslike. This must have been a personal call, because she spoke softly and let her hair hide her face. But even with the normal squad room din I could hear her from across our desks.

"Really? Wow, on the first try! Did you call them? ...No, I'll let them know. So, should I make an appointment with...? Right, okay. ...Thanks, Doctor."

She was talking to a doctor?

Eames caught me staring, but she wasn't annoyed. She looked stunned and happy.

"Bobby, I'm-" She stopped abruptly and stood. "I have to call my sister, and then I need to tell you something." Her face shone.

* * *

.


	6. CELEBRATED TOO SOON

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. As he listened, Bobby looked across our desks at me and held up a finger. We'd been contacting airlines, trying to track our prime suspect in a jewelry robbery and attempted murder case.

Bobby looked amused, which could mean anything - he found entertainment in the oddest situations. I leaned back, waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"Well," he said as he hung up, "Don't bother with passenger lists any more."

"He's still in the country?"

"He's still in Brooklyn," Bobby said. "He was stopped last night for drunk driving; no ID, so they held him overnight at the 7-1 to dry out."

"And...?"

"They just got around to searching the car – he had the whole stash in the trunk."

* * *

.


	7. CRAVING

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "You must miss me badly, Goren," she said. "This is your second call today."

"Is it?" I did miss her, but should I say so? Best to ignore her joke. "Um, Eames, I can't find the new registration card for the SUV."

"It came just before I started my leave. I stuck it in the pocket of your leather folder."

I hitched my shoulder to trap the phone as I ransacked my binder. "Got it!"

"Didn't I tell you it was there?"

"Probably." I'd forgotten. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, are you and Bishop on a case?"

"No, I'm done for the day."

"Want to bring a pregnant friend some Chinese food?"

* * *

.


	8. NEVER A DULL MOMENT

My partner answered the phone on the second ring.

"Sorry I'm late," I said. "Traffic's insane. I'm at a light now, four blocks away."

"It's all right," Bobby replied. "I need you to look at the shoes on the victim."

"Shoes? What about them?"

"And the bag. They look expensive, but the brand sounds Chinese. Did you ever hear of Miu Miu?"

I laughed. "They're not Chinese, Bobby. Miu Miu is a Prada brand. Very trendy. In fact, it's the favorite knock-off brand these days."

"Oh, that might explain the other thing."

"What other thing? Come on, the light's green – tell me!"

He said, "She's got Swiss watches all the way up both arms."

* * *

.


	9. OFF DUTY, THEORETICALLY

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Before she spoke I heard children yelling in the background.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said. "You're with your family."

"What? Oh! No, I'm out running near a schoolyard." Eames laughed. "Is that what my family sounds like?"

"Sort of." I hoped she wasn't insulted. "I- I know where Wesley hid the money. We need to go back to his mother's house."

"Somehow I doubt she'll invite us for dinner. Where's the stash?"

"I checked maps of the area. There's a county storage building adjacent to her property."

"That's clever," she said. "I almost like this guy. Did you call Deakins?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Where was he?"

"His daughter's birthday party."

* * *

.


	10. NOT A DATE

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. I had second thoughts about calling him, but now it was too late.

"Sorry to bother you," I said.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but I kind of need a favor."

"Sure."

"If you're busy I'll call one of my brothers."

"Eames, I'm still at the squad room, okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm..." This was embarrassing. "I bailed out on my date. He forgot to take off his wedding ring. Geez, I was sure I checked his ring finger!"

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Fifty-Seventh Street," I said. "It's that big steakhouse near Carnegie Hall."

"Did you eat?"

"No, I left before the appetizer came. Why, are you hungry?"

"Yes," he said. "I feel like having steak."

* * *

.


	11. TRIVIAL PURSUIT

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. While he spoke, I used the interruption to stand and stretch. We'd been poring over phone logs all afternoon.

"Sure," Bobby said, "I remember. It was fun. ...Oh, really?" He looked directly at me with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I whispered, but he shook his head.

"Uh-huh," he said. "I'd have to ask." He kept eye contact with me the whole time, and it was driving me crazy. "Yes, she is."

He finally hung up, and had the nerve to pick up the log sheet again. I yanked it out of his hand. "What was that about?"

"Do you remember when we played pub quiz? That was Matty – he asked if we want to play on his team tonight."

* * *

.


	12. HELPLESS

My partner answered the phone on the second ring – not the first only because he had to dive across the room. He slumped in disappointment after a moment. Obviously it wasn't news about Nicole and Gwen.

I went to stand near him, but what was there to say?

After he hung up he looked at me and resumed pacing. "That was the teacher. She apologized."

"How could she have known about Nicole?" I said.

"Gwen will probably be safe for now, because Nicole will make a special effort." He raked a hand through his hair. "But at some point Gwen will do something; something completely innocent..."

"And Nicole will read it as rejection or betrayal."

"And there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

.


	13. NOT QUIRKY ENOUGH

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Bobby hunched over his desk, smiling and taking notes as he chatted.

"One of your buddies?" I asked after he hung up.

"Yes."

"Let's see: I've met the tattoo guy, the car guy, the environmental activist. What's this one's specialty? Hydroponic farming? Taxidermy?"

Bobby laughed. "Dentistry. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Is he helping on this case?" I couldn't see how a dentist fit in, but trust Bobby to find the link.

"No, I made an appointment for a check-up."

"That's too normal, Goren."

"Well, his wife is an aroma therapist. Does that restore your faith?"

I forced down a smirk. "I may need to go home and start this day over."

* * *

.


	14. THE BET

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Eames. You got any activity there? ...Same here. ...Okay, later." She twisted in her seat. "Would a seat cushion be too much to ask?"

"They don't want us dozing off." I replied, though I had to agree the surveillance van was uncomfortable. "He won't show up here, Eames. His brother hid the money from him last time."

"But last time his mother turned him in."

"He'll forgive her before his brother." I filled her cup again from the thermos.

"Goren, Eames." Captain Deakins's voice crackled over the two-way. "Surveillance Team Two spotted your perp at his mother's house. Get going!"

I leaned close to Eames. "The Santa mug is mine."

* * *

.


	15. MAGNET

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. As Eames listened she arched her eyebrows at me. The person on the other end was doing all the talking, because she only occasionally interjected "Yes" or "Oh" the whole time.

She finally closed her phone with a short burst of laughter. "Goren, what did you say to Fran Mancinetti?"

"Fran? I didn't-"

"Because she has a serious thing for you."

"What? Are you-"

"Just be prepared when we go out there to interview her brother. I hope her father doesn't find out."

"I never-"

"You've got the golden touch, Bobby. I have to admit I'm kind of jealous of Fran."

"Eames, she's nine years old!"

* * *

.


	16. THE BEST THERAPY

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. I wondered if I'd ever stop holding my breath until she answered.

"Hi, Bobby," she said.

"Do you want to go for breakfast before your appointment?"

She sighed. "Can I say yes to breakfast and no to the shrink?"

"Eames..."

"I know, I know. They won't let me back without it."

"Are the sessions helping?"

"I guess, but getting back on the job would help more."

"What do you talk about?"

I expected a rebuff, but she quietly replied, "You."

That wiped the smile off my face. "M-me?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not all bad." Obviously she hadn't lost her sense of humor. "Do I still get breakfast?"

* * *

.


	17. WE'RE OKAY

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I escorted Ronny's mother to the Victims' Services office."

"Oh, good." He paused. "You okay, Eames?"

"Bobby," I said, "I'm sorry for blowing up in the middle of interrogation with no warning."

"No, hey, it worked. That anger resonated with Ronny. He confessed to killing his sister."

"He said something that made me realize he resented his sister, so I thought if I treated you the way he felt..."

"It was a good idea."

"I just don't want you to – well, anyway, how about if I buy us lunch today?"

"Sure," he said. "I'm easy."

* * *

.


	18. THE OCCASIONAL OFF NIGHT

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Hey," Alex said softly.

"Just checking that you got home okay," I said.

"I'm in the kitchen with a cup of tea, going through the mail."

I lifted my legs onto the couch, stretched out and pillowed an arm behind my head. "I thought you'd fall right into bed."

"I need to unwind a little. What about you? You looked pretty tired yourself."

"That's how I always look."

It felt good to hear her laugh, considering the string of tough cases we'd worked lately. "Well," she said, "I hope we go back again."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Admit it, Bobby: you were in shock."

"Alex." It felt even better when she teased me.

"You didn't get any pub quiz questions right!"

* * *

.


	19. NOT A DATE 2

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "How'd your date go?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date, Eames!" I took the bait, even though I knew she was kidding.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Beth was all dressed up for you. I smelled perfume. Did she try to cuddle up?"

I tried to keep my voice calm. "No!" It didn't work.

"Sorry, Bobby, but that look you gave me as she pulled you inside...! I was afraid she was planning to have you for dinner."

"Eames!"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come get me? I found out about the emails to Simon."

She sounded much too cheerful. "See you in a few minutes, Don Juan."

* * *

.


	20. MORE NORMAL THAN YOU THINK

My partner answered the phone on the second ring - my phone, that is. I was driving, so I handed it to Bobby.

"Goren," he said, and immediately sat up straight. "Yes, Ma'am, it is her phone. She's- ...No, there's no- ...no problem, we- ...she's driving-" Bobby mouthed, "It's your mom."

Obviously.

"I'll call her back," I whispered.

He nodded. "Yes we are, and she'll- ...Um, it's Robert. ...Okay, I'll-"

I couldn't hold back a smile at Bobby's bewilderment. He'd met my mother. She was shy in person, but on the phone she hardly let you get in a word.

When he finally hung up he said, "In a way, that was a lot like conversations with my mom."

"No surprise," I said. "They just want us to listen."

* * *

.


	21. STILL REELING

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. At least she didn't let it roll over to voice mail. "Do we have a new case already?" She sounded so tired.

"No. I wonder if you want to go out for that drink we never finished."

Alex was quiet a moment. "Oh, you mean at George Pagolis's club?"

"I thought we could..." There was no response. "...or not."

"It's just... Maureen knew it was wrong and did it anyway. She gave in. Bobby, if you ever see me going down that slope, please, kick my butt."

"Alex-"

"Slap me upside the head. Promise me. I'll do the same for you."

"I promise."

"I think I will have that drink."

* * *

.


	22. HER LITTLE FINGER

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Merry Christmas, Bobby!" Alex was practically shouting over the noise of traffic.

"Merry day after Christmas. Where are you?"

"Oh, no. Don't tell me we have a case!"

"No, no," I said, "I'm just returning your call from earlier."

"Good. I miraculously don't need to return any presents, so... How long would it take you to get to Rockefeller Center?"

"I told you I don't skate." I started calculating which combination of subway lines would get me there fastest.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really believe that. Anyway, I'm actually thinking of walking around – you know, see the sights, do the tourist thing."

"Well..."

"Great! Dress warmly!"

* * *

.


	23. HALF MAST

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Bobby must not have checked the caller display, because he was surprised when he heard my voice.

"Keep your voice down," I said. "So, what was up with Captain Ross this morning?"

"Yeah, I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"He actually said, 'Good work' to you twice. I'm going to find out what was in his coffee and buy him a case of it."

Bobby chuckled. "I'll go half. So, Eames, why are we on the phone?"

"Well, I need to tell you something, but it's kind of, a little... revealing."

"What do you mean? Oh!" He hung up.

By the time I bought my Skittles and returned to our desks, Bobby's zipper was closed.

* * *

.


	24. THE RIGHT ANSWER

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. In the car it was impossible to avoid eavesdropping, but I concentrated on the road as he talked to his mother.

"She wants to meet you." He sounded embarrassed - and hopeful.

I had no idea how to respond. Bobby and I had generally kept our lives compartmentalized, but recently that was a losing effort. Was he serious about this invitation? Dumb question; he wouldn't ask otherwise.

We'd gone five miles before I cleared my throat. "Well, maybe we can swing north to Carmel Ridge on our way back?"

He turned to look out the side window, and I wondered if I'd said the wrong thing. Another five miles later he touched my arm. "Thanks, Eames."

* * *

.


	25. IN PAIN

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. I figured Bobby wouldn't want to talk, but I was worried.

"Did Brady give you more names?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm."

I waited, but he didn't offer anything further. Finally I asked, "He named your mom?"

"Not directly, but..." He sighed roughly, and I wondered if he'd been crying. "He implied it was her. Think about it; why else would he have asked Wally to call me?"

I had thought about it, and none of the possibilities was pleasant. How on earth could I help him? "Bobby-"

"I'm stopping at Carmel Ridge."

"Did the doctor say...?"

"They don't know how long. I'll call later."

"Bobby, please-" But he'd already hung up.

* * *

.


	26. I NEED YOU

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. I felt guilty calling a few days after he'd buried his mother, but this was no ordinary case. I'd dialed him almost without thinking.

"Bobby?" Great - one word and my voice cracked. I turned toward a corner of the waiting area so no one would see my tears.

"What happened? Alex, are you okay?"

"A detective was shot tonight. They -they don't know if he'll make it. I shouldn't bother you..."

"No, it's right that you called."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"What hospital?"

"Starsch Memorial," I said. Bobby sounded strong, and I needed to absorb some of that strength. "Come quickly."

* * *

.


	27. NO EINSTEIN

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Major Case, Detective Eames."

I returned to my book on philately, but when Eames sharply tapped her pen I went around to her side of the desks. She'd written a New Jersey address and "Jenny Wittens working at K-Mart".

"Okay," Eames said to the person on the line. "Thanks for calling. ...Yes, as soon as possible." She grinned at me as she hung up. "Our canvass paid off. The stolen stamps turned up at a coin and stamp shop in Hoboken."

"What's with K-Mart?" I asked, pointing at her notes.

"Jenny the genius gave him her work phone number so he could call back with an offer on her stamps."

* * *

.


	28. DEFINING SUCCESS

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "I knew you'd call," Eames said, sounding annoyed.

I instantly forgot what I'd planned to say.

"Bobby, why do you let them get to you like this? Leslie is a weasel. She looked up a few facts, but she doesn't know the first thing about us!"

"But... you said-"

"Bobby." She exhaled loudly. "If I decide to try for captain, do you believe I can make it?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"Listen. I used to think the job was all about promotion, moving ahead. Do you think that way?"

"No."

"Neither do I, anymore. I've grown. It's too late to persuade me with that... selfish way of thinking."

"Oh." How could I have doubted her?

"Now do you get it?"

* * *

.


	29. SWEETHEART

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Eames's face lit up. "Hi, hon! What are you doing today? ...That sounds great. I really miss you."

We were in an interview room, and I started to leave to give her privacy, but she waved me back into my chair.

"Yes, I'm at work, but I'm coming over tomorrow. ...Yep. Are you going to make dinner for me?" She laughed. "That's probably a better idea."

Eames's delight was contagious. I found myself smiling as she wandered around the room.

"Okay, I have to get back to work. Love you. ...Sure, just a second." She held out her phone to me. "Do you want to say hi to my nephew?"

* * *

.


	30. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALL

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Hey, Bobby. What's up?" She sounded happy.

"Should I pack more than one suit?" I asked.

"I think so. We don't have to dress up every night, but you'll need at least two."

"What if I bring my dark blue jacket? I can fit that all into one suitcase."

"Bobby," Alex said on a sigh, "our cruise ship sails out of Jersey City – you don't have to worry about airline luggage limits."

"Oh, so... my gray suit and blue suit?"

"I really like the black. Wait – which gray one?"

"Um..."

"You know what? Why don't I come over? Okay? See you soon."

I hung up with a smile. Mission accomplished.

* * *

.


	31. MAN THE LIFEBOAT

My partner answered the phone on the second ring, but after saying, "Hello," she abruptly hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked as I took off my jacket.

"That," Alex said, glaring at the phone, "was Josh Mackenzie."

"From our table tonight? What did he want?"

"To hit on me again."

"What! Alex, he's drunk. He probably-"

"No, not really. He drank a lot less than his wife."

My temper flared. "So, he was playing drunk?"

"Right, to see how much he could get away with."

I wanted to throttle the man.

Alex turned to let me unzip her dress. "I didn't catch on at first. But so help me, Bobby, if that obnoxious jerk tries it again..."

"I, I'll-"

"You'd better, or else I'll throw him overboard."

* * *

.


	32. LOST AND FOUND

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Where are you?" he asked. I knew he'd be confused.

When I heard music in the background I knew exactly where Bobby was. "Stay put," I said. "I'll be there in a minute."

I retraced my steps through the sunny streets, and found him with the crowd at a sidewalk puppet show. He smiled sheepishly. "I thought you were here," he said.

"And I thought you were walking behind me," I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry." He caught my hand.

"No harm done. I think we have to get back soon."

A long blast from our cruise ship in the harbor confirmed it: the shore excursion time was nearly over.

* * *

.


	33. THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. I waited as Bobby talked to Captain Ross.

"My partner?" He winked at me. "No, she went to get something out of the car." This was true, although he was standing beside me at the back hatch. "Why?"

I reached for his phone, but he twisted away as he continued, "Should I tell her? ...Okay, it's your call, sir." He snapped his phone shut.

"Well?"

"The Captain said it can wait."

I let him enjoy this rare opportunity to tease. I frowned and crossed my arms. "Spill it, Goren!"

"You had a delivery: flowers. But there's no note."

That caught me by surprise. "Oh." In another second I knew. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

.


	34. HELLISH

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. The guards were watching, and I assumed they were also listening in on the line. I hadn't told Eames I would call her "Sis", but she played right along, and I knew she understood my message about Donny.

I wanted to say more to her, but I had to keep in character. William Brady wouldn't show emotion or even have a rational conversation. He wouldn't cry.

Eames didn't say much, but I sensed her fear. She'd read me the riot act the night I left, making me swear I would call her every day.

I hoped I could keep that promise. I wanted to hear her voice again.

* * *

.


	35. GLIMMER

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Her "Hi" was terse, so I knew I was still in the doghouse.

"Eames, I set up the interview with Roy Hubert's ex for ten o'clock."

"I guarantee she'll alibi him."

"She'll try to."

She sighed. "Yeah, but either way-"

"You don't think Roy did it," I said. I didn't, either.

"He's slime, but he doesn't care enough to kill her. He got even with Avery by cheating on her."

"I think we need to take a closer look at Kathy."

"Me, too. If only we can get the captain to step back, you know?"

She said "we". I headed for the elevators; there was enough time to buy coffee and scones before she got in.

* * *

.


	36. NOT A TOTAL WASTE

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. He'd been dozing in the passenger seat; it was amazing how quickly Bobby composed himself.

"No, sir," he said, rubbing his eyes, "we're not there yet." He glanced at me.

"Twenty minutes more," I whispered. He repeated it to the captain.

"Oh." His eyes widened. Something big had happened. "When? ...So, should we-? ...Yes, sir."

"Let me guess," I said after he'd hung up. "Turn around and drive three hours back home."

"Yeah. Crespo picked a fight at Rikers; he was killed."

No need to interview Crespo's PO in Binghamton now. I groaned. "If I don't get out of this car soon my neck will snap."

"Let's stop to eat. Do you want a back rub?"

* * *

.


	37. WORKING LATE

My partner answered the phone on the second ring.

"They're out of regular rye," I said. "Is pumpernickel okay?"

Bobby groaned. "How can a deli run out of rye bread?"

"Perhaps the fact that it's one in the morning has something to do with it?" The guy behind the counter gestured impatiently, but I ignored him. It's not like I was holding up the line or anything. "Focus, Bobby. They're open all night, but I'd kind of like to get back before sunrise."

"Can I have a Reuben on pumpernickel?"

I laughed. "Never let it be said you don't try new things, Goren. You jumped all the way from pastrami to corned beef!"

He added, "The captain says he'll have the same."

* * *

.


	38. I MEANT TO TELL YOU

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. Bobby conversed in a low voice; I ignored him as we walked along the sidewalk.

"It's for you," he suddenly said.

"Who is it?" I whispered, but he just pushed the phone into my hand. "Hello?"

"Alex! We've missed hearing from you lately."

"Angie?" It was our former captain's wife. "Hi. What's up?"

"Didn't that partner of yours tell you?"

"No..." I grabbed at Bobby's sleeve, but he slid out of reach.

"We're having a barbecue, and Jimmy's set on you two coming."

"That sounds great!" She gave me the details. "Can I bring anything?"

"Well, when I talked to Bobby the other day he volunteered your special recipe macaroni."

"Oh, did he?"

He'd mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

.


	39. SHOPPING FOR HER

My partner answered the phone on the second ring. "Bobby, hi! Are you home?"

"No," I said, "Minnesota. I have a question for you."

"Let's see. I remember the capital is St. Paul, but that's all I know."

I chuckled. "Thanks, but I need advice on a present for a little girl. Your nieces are in grade school, right?"

That surprised her. She was quiet for several seconds. "A-a little girl?"

"She's a relative."

"That's great! How are-" She stopped and tsked. "I have a call coming in from Ross."

"Alex, what should I-"

"Maybe a necklace? You can't go wrong with jewelry for any woman at any age. Gotta go - I expect the full story when you get back!"

* * *

.


	40. FRESH APPRECIATION

My partner answered the phone on the second ring.

"Bobby, are you already at the evidence lock-up?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to check a few things before Mulrooney gets here."

"I'm coming, you know." I shouldn't be angry at Bobby. I really did appreciate his concern, but if he tried to do this without me...

"Eames, I know! I talked to the ADA; we just got the search warrant on Kevin. Can you look for credit card charges that would be for Gabby Roth?"

"Gabby?" Puzzle pieces suddenly fell into place, and I felt a burst of energy. "Right, we'll also need a search team at his place. I'll talk to Ross."

"Good. See you later."

I have the best partner in the NYPD.

* * *

. _THE END_

_. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL_

_. HAPPY NEW YEAR_

_. HAPPY NEW LOCI EPISODES!_


End file.
